Adiós prolongado
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: El rey del reino de Kouka vivía sin ningún hijo heredero o reina que pudiera suceder al trono. Solo tenía a su querida hija de quince años, la princesa Yona, y era momento de dar su mano en matrimonio al próximo rey, Lord Soo-Won. [Este fic participa en la actividad "¿What if…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]


Esta historia pertenece a la actividad de "What if…?" del foro: El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Soo-Won. El "What If…?" que elegí, fue: ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey Il no hubiese tenido problema para que Yona eligiera a Soo-Won como su esposo? Propuesto por Carrie. Espero les guste y todo esto tenga algo de sentido xD

* * *

 _La luna acusa y las estrellas mienten. Faltaba poco para que lo comprendieran…_

 **Adiós prolongado**

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la fría noche, el castillo Hiryuu estaba de fiesta.

Las figuras más reconocidas de Kouka estaban reunidas para celebrar el decimosexto cumpleaños de la princesa Yona, así como su compromiso con el también noble, Lord Soo-Won, su primo mayor por tres años.

Aquellos cercanos a la princesa, conocían la historia de la pareja: Un amor inocente que nació en la infancia, durante tiempos tristes de duelo. La princesa Yona lo amó desde que tiene memoria y Lord Soo-Won siempre cuidó de ella. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, las estrellas habían marcado su destino y por eso el Rey Il bendijo la unión.

La fiesta era grande, todo el pueblo estaba reunido para celebrar a la princesa y también al futuro rey. La comida era deliciosa y abundante, la música invitaba a bailar. La princesa Yona estaba más radiante que nunca, sonreía e iba de aquí para allá. Lord Soo-Won también parecía feliz, pues esa sonrisa cálida no abandonó su rostro ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, después de la ceremonia se permitió ir al exterior, a las sombras; un lugar recóndito en las alturas desde dónde podría observarlo todo.

El silencio hizo que su sonrisa cálida se escapara entre la brisa nocturna. Su mirada fría observó la luna llena, ella marcaba su calendario y era testigo de lo que sucedió ese día: su primer gran obstáculo superado. Su mirada titubeó al ver la blancura de su testigo ¿Eran esos rastros de culpa?... Sus ojos escaparon a la fiesta y qué gran error, pues encontró mayores acusadores que cuerpos celestiales: Un cabello rojo como el fuego, danzando con alegría y unos ojos como de dragón, custodiando a la princesa.

Soo-Won sonrió con melancolía y se recostó sobre sus brazos, permitiéndose observarlos por unos minutos como lo había hecho por años. Ni siquiera tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero parecían muchas lunas, una eternidad si se lo preguntan y nadie nunca le dijo que tanto tiempo adquiriría un extraño sabor a hogar. Yona y Hak nunca se habrían dado cuenta, por supuesto, de que él siempre los había observado en solitario, desde su cabeza, maquinando toda clase de estrategias con ilusiones de golpe de estado. Ideas revoloteando y creciendo, mientras les sonreía. Fue algo enfermizo, quizás, pero aún pensando en traición, disfrutó que ellos le devolvieran la sonrisa.

—Felicidades por el compromiso, Lord Soo-Won. —Apareció Kye-Sook desde la oscuridad.

—Gracias.

No estaba sonriente, no, esta vez no. Para esta ocasión podía vestir su verdadero rostro.

—Todo va de acurdo al plan, como lo esperábamos, el Rey Il le dio a la Princesa en matrimonio.

—Sí. Aunque nunca estuve tan seguro de eso.

Soo-Won podía ver esa noche manchada de sangre si el Rey Il hubiera tomado otra decisión.

—¿Quién si no usted sería mejor candidato para la Princesa?

—¿Quién?... —La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Miró a su aliado y su semblante adquirió ingenuidad ante una pregunta tan obvia para él. Era una costumbre engañosa; parecer un despistado—. No lo sé, supongo que tienes razón —Sonrió.

—La princesa Yona ha tenido sentimientos por usted desde que es una niña, es natural que el Rey Il, quién siempre la complació en todo, lo haga también en esta oportunidad.

Soo-Won reconocía la verdad detrás de esas palabras, conocía los sentimientos de Yona, pero aún así, aún sabiendo que el rey siempre la complacía constantemente, sinceramente no esperó que la situación se tornara tan sencilla para él.

Por lo menos, el decimosexto cumpleaños de Yona no se vio teñido de rojo escarlata. Por fortuna, el Rey Il se equivocó, de nuevo.

El Rey Il se equivocaba constantemente gracias a su débil carácter, pero Soo-Won temió que por está única vez, no se equivocara y que eligiera al único que bajo apariencia humilde, tenía la fuerza necesaria para liderar y una nobleza que no se adquiere por apellido. Aun más importante, temió que el corazón de padre eligiera al único que podía ofrecer la clase de amor que Yona se merecía.

La mirada de Soo-Won lo buscó entre la multitud, al lado de Yona, pero no estaba.

—Kye-Sook —avisó y éste desapareció en las sombras.

Soo-Won respiró el frío aire de la noche y se quedó viendo a la princesa hasta que él llegara. Yona estaba conversando con su padre mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

Junto a la imagen de Yona y el Rey Il, su padre, los recuerdos de ella sonriendo invadieron los pensamientos de Soo-Won y de nuevo se encontraba extrañando aquellos momentos que fingían ser hogareños y que además ya se le estaban escapando de las manos ¿Cuántas veces más vería a Yona sonreír? ¿Las contaría? ¿Tendría el valor de contarlas a partir de ahora?

Una niña tan ingenua no debería sufrir tanto y eso aplicaba a todas aquellas otras que vivían en Kouka. Pero ahí entraban en conflicto sus sentimientos. Yona no era cualquier niña ingenua, era aquella que había visto crecer y que genuinamente intentó proteger más de una vez, hasta que sus planes, como telarañas, se envolvieron en aquel cuello blanco, dejando caer su cabello rojo y una lágrima.

¿Cómo tendría el valor de dañarla?... Mataría a su padre el día de su boda. Por si fuera poco, también destruiría las ilusiones que tenía Yona de ellos como matrimonio. Su compromiso era necesario para recibir el apoyo de las tribus, pero su matrimonio… Soo-Won no cometería tal crueldad. La salvaría de tener que compartir la cama con alguien que no conoce y que además mató a su padre.

Por más retorcido que sonara, la salvaría de sus propios planes.

A lo lejos, escuchó aquellas pisadas y se estremeció. Si él supiera lo que realmente había en su cabeza…

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se está escapando de la Princesa? —sonó a burla.

Soo-Won sonrió con poca diversión antes de verlo de frente.

—No digas esas cosas Hak, alguien te puede escuchar y creer que es cierto.

—Nadie lo juzgaría —suspiró, mientras tomaba un lugar al lado de su amigo antes de preguntar—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Cuando alguien se encuentra entre sus mentiras y sentimientos, no puedes esperar ni siquiera tener una respuesta digna.

Era una paradoja.

—Eh… —titubeó como era su costumbre—. ¿Qué cómo me siento?... Eso es difícil de explicar.

—Ya veo, pero... estoy seguro que se convertirá en un gran rey.

 _Su voz estaba llena de convicción. Soo-Won nunca lo olvidaría._

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo —sonrió con inocencia.

Hak tiró su cabeza hacía atrás y respiró, fue un buscar de aire tan doloroso que parecía estar herido. Soo-Won sabía que la herida la había hecho él, en la ceremonia de compromiso. De ahora en adelante esa pesada aura estaría en Hak, con el tiempo y sus acciones, el dolor de la traición incrementaría.

—Me iré por un tiempo… —avisó Hak—. A la capital, Fuuga, pero regresaré para su matrimonio con la Princesa Yona.

Hak quería huir. Respirar. Aunque sea, solo por un tiempo. Soo-Won lo entendía, pero…

 _Por favor, no me hagas las cosas más fáciles_ —suplicó en pensamiento.

—¿Eh?... —dijo Soo-Won—. No digas eso, Yona te extrañará.

—No diga mentiras, por favor.

 _No era mentira. Por lo menos, eso no era una mentira._

—Cuándo vuelva al Castillo Hiryuu, me convertiré en su mano derecha y estaré al lado de los dos hasta el fin.

Y a pesar de sus oscuros ojos, sonrió y esa sonrisa llenó su mirada. Entonces Hak, silbó. Un halcón surcó la noche, al igual que en su infancia. Soo-Won se sorprendió, no veía a Gulfan desde hace meses.

—Gulfan —dijo Hak, pero su mirada eventualmente terminó en su amigo—, quédate con el señor Soo-Won y avísame si algo sucede en castillo, vendré corriendo sin importar nada.

Soo-Won sonrió por primera vez en la noche sin ningún tinte en especial, Hak se las había ingeniado para tirar su mascara abajo. Le gustaba Hak, más de lo que creerían muchas personas, más de lo que quería reconocer.

Gulfan volvió a volar, gracias al impulso de Hak, esta vez alrededor del castillo, vigilando. Algo que Hak y Soo-Won le habían enseñado.

—Te preocupas mucho —le dijo Soo-Won, de nuevo con la mascara abajo.

—Los he estado observando por mucho tiempo y al fin las estrellas les han sonreído… ¿Cómo lo explico?, quiero que sean felices.

La expresión de Hak era tan sincera que Soo-Won no podría olvidarla. Odiaba extrañar de antemano una emoción así, pero este era el fin para ellos dos... no, para ellos tres.

Siendo honestos, una vez que Hak viera caer muerto al Rey Il durante aquella boda falsa, su lealtad no se quedaría con Soo-Won. Esa promesa nunca sobreviviría mientras las lágrimas de Yona descubrían la verdad. Su lealtad y amistad se volverían odio, Soo-Won lo sabía. Mientras Yona esté de por medio, no habría nada que detuviera a la Bestia del Trueno. Irónicamente, Soo-Won contaba con eso, confiaba en Hak...

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¡Fin!

En un principio quería algo diferente, pero Soo-Won hizo de esta historia lo que quiso, no sé si tuvo algún sentido o si no fue IC, pero este personaje me confunde, supongo que a todos jaja.

En fin, a todos lo que están leyendo se los quiere mucho, nos vemos pronto, bye, bye.


End file.
